iAm Forsaken
by SkiTheAuthor
Summary: Freddie wakes up in a strange world, now he has to fight for his life while trying to figure out what is actually going on, what happened to him? Why was he in a new world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone,**

**I'm back... kinda. Anyway, here's a new story to hold you over, or if you're new, HEY LOOK, A STORY. But yeah, I've been busy with a lot of things, mostly family related stuff, and also school. When I was in school, I came up with this idea, its pretty unique, at least I think so. Not like the millions of Seddie stories out their (Even though I do ship it). I don't know if this story will have a pairing, you'll just need to wait and find out :P. Now, the premise of the story is this...**

_**Something has happened to Freddie, he wakes up in a strange land with many dangers to overcome. Will he survive, or will he become one of "them".**_

**I suck at summaries, I'll probably think of something better. I don't even know what to call this story yet... how about iComa! Nah, gives away too much. How about Lost, simple, effective, straight to the point, and its a mystery. Just add a Doctor and some creepy old guy who was paralyzed but isn't and you'll have a hit T.V show :D.**

**Ok, enough rambling, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own iCarly, never will, blah blah blah Carly is annoying.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<br>The Prologue of Prologues _**

_Dammit, my head is killing me. _I opened my eyes and saw the sun, its rays blinded me for a brief second but I finally got use to the light. I slowly stood up and looked around to see nothing but fields of dirt, rubble, and there was a slight tint in the air, a slight orange and green tint. _Where the hell am I?_ I began to walk around and get a feel for the land. _What was the last thing that happened? Am I dead?_ I looked down and saw no bullet wound in my arm, nor any blood on my shirt. I was wearing all green, more of an olive green like the army uses. I looked to my left and saw that I had a weapon in a holster on my right leg. I took it out and examined it. It was like nothing I have ever seen before; it had a battery on the back of it and some sort of muzzle that had two barrels, but they weren't barrels, they were to wires. I pointed the gun out in the distance and pulled the makeshift trigger to see a red bolt of light shoot out of it. _Oh my god, this is a laser? But, there is no such thing… Where am I? _I suddenly heard an explosion out in the distance and heard the screams of many people. I quickly ran to the source of the sound and saw a battle ensuing. Humans versing human-like creatures, they had burns all over them, and they were all holding weapons just like mine. I was on a ledge, about five feet up, and the battle was about 40 feet away. I heard yelling and saw that one of the humans was talking to me.

"Hey you!" One of the humans yelled at me, "Get over here and help!" I slid down the ledge and quickly ran to cover. I popped out and shot my gun towards one of the non-humans. This bolt hit it directly in the head and it fell backwards, probably dead. I went back down into cover and saw shooting coming from over the rock that was now my shield. I could feel the burn of some bolts flying by me. As I turned my head I saw a human get shot with a bolt and disintegrate before my very eyes. _Oh god, what is going on?_ I ran to another cover spot and dove as I felt more bolts come after me shot out of cover, hitting two more of those things. The rest of the non-humans began to bug out and the humans began to gather in a circle behind cover. I walked over and joined them.

"That was the fifth attack this week, they're getting more and more aggressive." One of the people said, he looked over to me, "Another one came ladies and gents." Everyone stared at me, on girl, about my age, went wide-eyed.

"Oh my, you're Freddie Benson, from iCarly, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me, now can someone explain what the hell is going on here? What were those things?" They all looked at each other, trying to get into each other's minds, collectively trying to give me an answer.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Everyone, even myself, turned to see a man, not really old, but he had some experience under his belt. He had a crew army style haircut and was pretty fit for his age, he had five o'clock shadow and had some bloodstains on his shirt, pants, and legs.

"I…" I paused, trying to remember what was my last thought before this crazy dream began. "I don't remember."

"It will take a while to come back to you." He took out a watch from his pocket and handed it to me. "Here, take this, we use these to predict attacks, so I'd rather have you ready than cleaning up your dust from the ground." I took the watch and slid it onto my wrist.

"Now can someone tell me what is going on?" The man looked at me and sighed.

"You're in a comatose state Benson, a coma." _What! This can't be!_

"I'm in a coma?" I looked toward everyone, waiting for confirmation, and they sadly shook their heads.

"Then I'm dreaming?" Again, the peanut gallery shook their heads.

"No, well, not exactly." A girl walked into the conversation, she had long, flowing blonde hair and was covered with grime, yet she still had a smile on her face, _weird._ "We are all real, we all have come here and we all have one thing in common. Right now, we are all in a coma and there is nothing we can do about it, at least, nothing we can do right now. People show up everyday, even children, we protect them back in our makeshift town. We're just a scouting party that stumbled upon the Lost."

"The Lost?"

"The people that have died here." The man said, "Have you ever seen a movie when people in comas just die?" I nodded, "Well, according to here that is caused by getting killed here. Once you die, you become a Lostling as we call them. Once you're one of them, you have lost all sense of humanity and all you do is kill. " He paused and took a breath, then began again, "We don't know what happens after they die… what we do know is that we don't want to become one of those things."

"So, let me get this straight," I spoke, "We are all, right now, in a coma, and somehow we have this collective mind when we are in a coma. And when people say we have to 'fight for your life', its literal here?"

"Yeah." The girl said, the man was nodding his head.

"Well…. This sucks." I put my hand to my head, "Well, I guess we should head back to your town."

"Wait!" A man said, het took out a jar and a little shovel from his pack and went over to a dust pile where a man once stood. He bent over and quickly said a prayer as he scooped up the dust and put it in the jar. Everyone bowed his or her heads and I followed suit. After about thirty seconds, everyone lifted his or her head and we all began to walk. I followed in back, keeping my hand on my weapon. The girl trailed back to me and smiled.

"We never were properly introduced, I'm Kat." She put out her hand and I shook it.

"Freddie, Freddie Benson." I smiled; _this has been the one good thing that has happened to me so far._

"Yeah, I watch iCarly all the time, well, use to watch it. " I gave her a questioning look, "Oh, I stopped because I came here about three weeks ago. I was in a car accident, drunk driver I think since he was the one that swerved into me." _How could she say this so calmly? _

"I don't know why I'm here." I paused, looking out into the distance where I saw huge, run-down buildings. "But that's where I'm gonna start."

* * *

><p><strong>Too much of a cliché ending? Well too bad, I'm keeping it. Hope you liked it, if you want it to continue, review plox, and by plox and I mean please :)<strong>

**This is SkI, signing out. THATS A PUN, get it, cause you gotta sign out of fanfic... I'll shut up now. **


	2. Chapter 2

Walking along the deserted path with the rest of the group, I came to a conclusion. Well, two to be exact. The first conclusion is that this is all a dream, that if I die in here, I die out there. That this is a test to see if I really want a second chance at life. The second conclusion is that this is actually all real, we are all interconnected, like a network of sorts, and if I die here, I die out there as well. Either way, both conclusions have the slight chance of ending in my demise, and honestly, I'm scared. Oh, this also could be after death and I'm not actually in a coma, but who knows. Honestly, if I have a chance, just a slight chance, of making it out of here alive and in one piece, I would be glad to do so in a heartbeat.

"Freddie?" A voice came from my right, I ignored it for now. Trying to connect everything in my brain, dream brain? I have a brain within a brain? Or maybe this is all spiritual and I'm actu-

"Freddie!" I feel a sudden force on my right arm and turn to see Kat looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"It's fine, anyway, we're here." I turn to see that we were standing on the perimeter of the town now, the town looked beyond disrepair, but homey. The chain link fence that surrounded the town had been built up a little bit more with any kind of debris it looked like. Most of the barricade was made out of wooden posts and built up dirt/sand/mud. Two guards were at the gate, probably checking everyone. The guards saw me and came over, with their hands on their holsters.

"State your name sir." One of the guards said to me, I looked over at Kat and she just nodded and smiled, I turned back to the guards.

"Freddie Benson."

"Where are you from?"

"Seattle, Washington." They both went wide-eyed, "Why? What's wrong?"

"We haven't had anyone from Seattle yet, at least that we know of. Katherine, do you vouch for this boy?"

"Yes," she said, "We ran into some Lost and he handled himself well. He may also be able to fix that computer." The guards nodded.

"Hmm," the guards congregated for a minute and then turned back to me, "You may enter, please go directly to the first building in the center of town, if you can fix that computer, then that would be great." I nodded and Kat led me through the gate, but then the guard stopped Kat, "Katherine, can we talk to you for a second?" She nodded and I sat down for a few minutes, somewhat far away from the three as they had their conversation, as I looked around the town itself, it wasn't as bad as it looked from a distance. There were kids playing in the streets, adults were either sitting around or working somehow. To be honest, I wouldn't mind staying here with the kind of community these people have. They have nothing but each other, and that's how it will be for a long time.

"Come on," Kat tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to jump a little, "You okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, lets head to the building." We got up and began walking.

The building I was directed to was a tall, brick building with bars over most of the windows. Almost like a jailhouse. Wait…

"Where are you leading me to Kat?"

"The building with the computer, this use to be a school from what most people say, I don't see how with the iron bars, but whatever floats your boat." I just nodded as she opened the door and led me inside. I hear her mumbling to herself, probably trying to remember the number room we had to go into.

"What room are we looking for?"

"Well there are two rooms we can go to. One of them is in the science wing, where there are a lot of electrical wires and stuff that you could use to fix the solar panels which just recently broke," That's news, " Or we could go to the computer, whatever you want to do first." I thought for a moment.

"What do you use the panels for?" I asked.

"Mostly for the remaining electric lamps that are around the town, we also have a rudimentary P.A. system which could be used as a warning for people if we are attacked. That's what the guards we're telling me, while we were out on the hike, the panels just stopped, everyone has been busy so they just left it." That sounds pretty important.

"Lets go to the solar panels, not the room, the panels themselves." Kat nodded and led the way up the stairs and into a room with a ladder, she gestured for me to go first, "Please, ladies first." She smiled as she went up the ladder and opened the hatch, I began my journey up the ladder and when I got through to the roof, the light blinded me. As my vision began to clear, I saw about ten black panels facing the sun.

"I don't know what's wrong with them, neither did the guards, we are the first ones to come up here since they stopped working, no one really has any technological experience." Kat said as I walked to one and peaked under. The cords looked like they were all ripped out, fraying of the copper material had occurred.

"Someone ripped these out." I stated.

"What? What do you mean?" Worry entered her voice as she spoke.

"I mean that someone sabotaged the panels, come here," She walked over and I ducked down and pointed at the frayed wires, "These are frayed, either someone ripped them out quickly or they sliced through them with a very dull object, either way, someone doesn't want there to be light or a P.A here." I quickly connected the wires and wrapped them around each other, creating the circuit. I got up and hit the switch; the lamp next to the panels came to life. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move.

"Kat?" I whispered

"Yeah?"

"Someone is here with us," She was about to scream but I slowly put my finger to my lip, gesturing her to be silent, "Don't give it away, I'll act like I'm looking over the panels, say something like you're heading down and stay right below the hatch and keep watch." She nodded.

"I'm going to head down to get those wires." I nodded and heard her go down the hatch, now either she did go down, or those we're really good fake stepping sounds. I heard footsteps and I quickly pulled the weapon out of my holster and pulled the trigger, I saw two bolt hit the target as it went down. Kat jumped up and ran over.

"You okay?" I just nodded and looked down, the thing was a Lostling, but not like the others, it had clothing on.

"It's a disguised Lostling, but why where th-" I was cut off as the thing shape-shifted into what looked like a human being, the two bolts were messing with its body and it slowly turned to dust, the monster finally let out a gasp as a human and slowly but surly made an ash pile.

"That was… human." Kat stated.

"Oh god, it can shape-shift?" I said, sliding down against the small wall I had. "That means anyone can be a Lostling." Kat looked at me, I looked down to see her hand on her weapon, ready to pull it out, "Kat, I'm not one of those things."

"How do I know that?"

"You don't, you just have to trust me, as I trust you." I looked back at the ash, "But right now, we are the only ones we can trust, everyone else out there can be one."

"Should we keep this to ourselves." Kat asked me, I stood up from the wall and grabbed her hand.

"Right now, let's keep this between us, okay?" She nodded, and started to blush, "What?"

"Your hand Freddie." I looked to see I was making circles on her backhand with my thumb and I quickly withdrew my hand and placed both hands in my pockets.

"Right then, lets go work on that computer."


End file.
